Glad You Came
by RosemaryCecilia
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are back from their honeymoon in District 4 and are excited to spend the rest of their lives together, but there's always that one doubt in Katniss' mind: Would things be better if she chose Gale? Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey, sorry for not uploading anything, I'm not so much writing Fanfiction as much as I used to. (ideas?). But anyways so, I like The Hunger Games so I wrote a fanfiction. y'know. It's not all emo and sad, so if thats what you wanted, sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING :(**

I could see the sunlight filtering through my closed eyelids, and I savored the warmth felt on my face for a while.I wiggled my toes, hearing the bones crack with the night's disuse. I stretched my long legs out, which had been curled up tightly, almost to my chest.

I allowed my eyes to flutter open, pleased at what I saw. The sun was bright today, and a soft breeze blew through the open window, making the sheer white curtains billow out like

clouds. As I sleepily took in my other surroundings, I sighed happily, unable to hold it in. My  
head was resting on Peeta's bare chest, my hands curled up in gentle fists on his stomach, and my legs now stretched out amongst his.

As if he felt me awake next to him, he began to stir. His head turned to face me and he

took a deep breath through his nose as he brought his arm up to rub at his eyes. The corners of my mouth turned up into a little smile as I whispered his name quietly.

"Peeta. Peeta, wake up," I said, a bit louder that time,

"No, thanks," He groans, wrinkling his nose, and turning his head to the other side,

I rolled my eyes. For someone who got up at the crack of dawn on his own every single weekday, Peeta sure could sleep all day on the weekends. "Come on Peeta, we already slept late, let's get up." I said again.

"Why so early, though?" He whined, eyes still closed.

"Because, I said so," I replied even though I know its unfair. "Besides, you and your dumb 'baker's instincts' woke me up at sunrise every day of our honeymoon." I told him. It was true, he woke up and went to bake fresh bread and muffins every day when all I wanted to do was sleep in after we had stayed up so late.

"Well, don't you wanna sleep in on the morning we get back?" Peeta mumbled into his

pillow.

"I already did," I said, and finally resigned to another method to wake him up. I placed a gentle kiss on his collarbone. He remained stationary and still sleepy.

"Alright," I said when I still got no response, "I'm going downstairs. Come down when

you're ready." I told him, throwing back the sheets and swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

"No, no, no, Katniss! Come back, please." He pleaded, reaching his arm out to stop me as he opens his eyes.

"Want me back now, do you?" I asked him, flashing a coy smile in his direction.

"You know me too well," He sighed jokingly, but I can tell his mind is clearly somewhere

else. He's slowly recounting the events of the night before. His eyes seemed to rake over my bare torso for a few silent minutes before he shook his head out of the daze he was in. For a moment I wished to cover up under the sheets again, to cover the fading scars on my body. But I didn't. Peeta had seen me like this before, and it was really no different now.

"Come here, you," He said, putting his warm hand over mine and pulling me towards him.

"Well, good morning, Sleepyhead," I said quietly, looking up at him.

"'Morning, Love," He whispered back, his sweet breath fanning over my face.

I pushed back a wave of hair that had fallen into his blue eyes. "How did you sleep?" I

asked him, not remembering any nightmares from last night.

"Fine, no nightmares, if that's what you're wondering," replied Peeta.

I returned his smile. "Me either," I said proudly. I snuggled into his warm chest and

tangle my legs with his again. He sighed, obviously very happy with our current situation. Teasing him, I asked him why he was so apparently happy. He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "You know why, Katniss."

I didn't say anything, I instead placed little soft kisses along his chest, up to his collarbone, then his neck, and finally his lips. Peeta responded with unexpected enthusiasm for it being 'so early' in the morning.

He pulled me closer to him, one hand on my bare hip, the other knotted in my long dark hair. My hand cupped his face gently, willing him not to stop. But eventually he did stop, only surprising me more by kissing the small reddish marks he had marked me with previously. I blushed furiously, and I was relieved he was occupied so he couldn't see. He kissed them one at a time, gently. One on my neck, one on my collarbone, a particularly sensitive one on my breast, and another just by it. I leaned my head back into the soft feather pillows and smiled. Just as he was about to kiss me again, Peeta's stomach rumbled

"Stupid stomach," He groaned, pulling away and flopping onto his back besides me.

"Here," I offered gently, "Let's get up and I'll cook up some eggs or something."

Peeta said nothing, but he nodded, reluctantly getting out from the warm sheets and planting his feet firmly onto the wood floor.

I pulled on my underclothes, tossing the old ones up from the floor into the hamper along with yesterday's clothes. Before he reached it, I snatched up Peeta's shirt and pulled it on around my bare shoulders.

"Hey!" He said in mock annoyance, but I knew he loved the fact that was all I wore as we headed down into the kitchen.

Peeta began to mix dough for croissants and I watched his skilled hands roll the doughy mess into a perfect half-moon on the counter, marveling at the concentration on his face. He caught me watching him, and he looked up through his blonde lashes, and flashed a smile at me. "Yes?" He asked me.

I shook my head, and turned back to the eggs on the stove. When I had finished, Peeta was just putting the croissants into the oven, wiping his hands off on a dishtowel. I pulled myself up onto the counter so I was sitting there, at the same height as Peeta.

He smiled at me, and I noticed his smile had a hint of mischief in it, and I knew what he was going to do next. When he kissed me, I kissed him back right away and it's not long before he unhooked the back of my bra. I was just about to shrug off the remainder of my clothing when I heard the front door burst open. I freezed where I was, hoping whoever it was would ignore us. Haymitch stumbled in, drunk as usual.

I shrieked, dropping my legs from Peeta's waist and hopping down the counter. I frantically tried to pull my bra straps up onto my shoulders and button the difficult buttons on his shirt. Peeta clumsily tried to button his jeans, both resulting in a crimson blush, staining both of our cheeks.

**A/N: I hope you like the first part of this! Its not done, I still have more things going on, this is just an intro to see what you guys think. And I really want feedback! Because I don't really know what else to add to the little plot line I have. SO REVIEW:))) And if you REALLY REALLY want to make my day, check out my DeviantArt! I'm really focusing on my artwork lately, and I would love to hear from you! (RosieCecilia97). **

**And thanks so much to Chrissy, for editing this and make all the sarcastic comments about my screwy writing. **  
**I hope you liked it! I would love to get feedback on my art and writing!**


End file.
